Magnet
by Nonohana Kizure
Summary: Pada saat upacara arwah, Yami dan Yugi mempunyai penyesalan masing-masing. watning Shounen ai. Maaf kurang jela s Summarynya, saya gak tahu haru nulis apa... /Plak!/


**Magnet**

Author: Ou yeh!

All: Kenapa pula?

Author: Saya akhirnya bikin one shot juga untuk pertama kalinya~

All: He…

Author: ini adalah request dari Messiah Hikari-san~

All: Ho…

Author: Ini settingnya adalah pada saat mau duel arwah… yang Yugi vs Yami…

Yugi: Oh! Yang itu…

Author: Kenapa? Huhu… ah! Bacain disclaimer! Ama warning!

Yugi: Yu-Gi-Ou! Itu hanya Milik Kazuki Takahashi dan lagu yang dipakai disini itu milik Vocaloid…

Yami: Warning… shounen ai… dan arti bahasa inggris yang kurang pas karena author kita yang menerjemahkannya sendiri…

Author: Saya masih gak bisa terima…

All: Udah cepetan!

Author: Hei kamu crew kan!

Crew: I-iya…

Author: Gajimu kupotong!

Crew: Kenapa?

Author: Saya gak suka sama tampangmu…

All: *Sweatdrop*

Crew: Jangan! Saya masih punya 3 istri(?) dan 6 anak!

Author: Dasar tukang selingkuh… Yak ceritanya dimulai.

* * *

**This is our last encounter**

Yugi POV

"_Kenapa pada akhirnya kita harus melakukan ini?" _pikirku sedih. _"Kenapa ini harus terjadi… aku tak ingin semua ini terjadi setelah semua hal yang telah kita alami… kumohon… berhentilah mou hitori no boku…"_

_

* * *

_

kabosoi higa kokoro no hashini tomoru  
itsuno manika moehirogaru netsujou  
watashino chou fukisokuni tobimawari  
anatano teni rinpun wo tsuketa

(A slender flame burns at the edge of my heart  
Without warning, it spreads into a burning passion  
My butterfly, flitting around it chaotically  
Scales dropping into your hand)

* * *

**Flash Back**

"_Sebenarnya kamu itu siapa?" tanyaku kepada mpu hitori no boku yang trasparan._

"_Aku tak mempunyai ingatan… tentang siapa aku ini, dimana aku berasal dan kenapa aku berada didalam milllenium puzzle…" katamu sedih._

"_Eh?" aku hanya bisa terkejut._

"_Aku tahu pasti suatu saat kau akan bertanya akan hal ini… tapi aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, karena aku tidak ingat apapun…" jawabmu._

"_Maaf… mari kita ganti pembicaraannya." Kataku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan._

"_Tapi aku tahu satu hal…" katamu._

"_Sudah cukup! Kita sudah tidak perlu membahas ini lagi!" kataku tegas agar tidak melihat raut wajahmu yang sadih ini lagi._

"_Aku tau satu hal kini, bahwa aku tidak akan pernah mencari ingatanku kalau aku harus mengorbankanmu. Meskipun itu untuk selamanya." Katamu mebuatku kaget._

"_Aku juga… aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu… mou hitori no baku…" kataku pelan._

"_Ini akan baik-baik saja Yugi…" katamu sambil mulai memelukku._

"_Ya… kau benar… kita punya banyak teman-teman yang baik…" kataku…_

"_Yugi…" panggilmu._

"_Ada apa?" kataku sambil mengangkat kepalaku untuk bisa melihatmu. Belum sempat tersadar, kau sudah menempelkan bibirmu dengan bibirku dengan lembut, sesaat kemudian kau sudah memisahkan bibir hangatmu dengan bibirku._

"_Maaf…" katamu sambil masih memelukku._

"_Aku mengerti mou hitori no boku…" kataku pelan dengan wajah memerah.

* * *

_

karamiau yubi hodoite kuchibiru kara shitaeto  
yurusarenai kotonaraba naosara moeagaruno

(I am wrapped around your finger from the lips to the tongue  
Even if this is something that cannot be allowed the flames jump higher still)

* * *

**End Flash Back**

"_Kenapa ini harus terjadi mou hitori no boku…" _pikirku sedih sambil melihat kau menggunakan sword of reveling light untuk menghentikan seranganku.

End Yugi POV

* * *

Normal POV

"Kenapa Aibou? aku bisa menghentikan seranganmu." Kata Yami.

"Aku pasang satu kartu terbalik… giliranku selesai…" kata Yugi ragu.

"_Apa yang dipikirkan aibou…" _pikir Yami.

* * *

dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii  
machigai nado naindato omowasete  
Kiss wo shite nurikaete hoshii  
miwakuno tokini yoishire oborete itaino

(I want to embrace you, I want you to tell me  
That you don't think this is a mistake  
I want you to kiss me, I want you to remake me  
I want to drown in this moment of captivation)

* * *

"Aku panggil Obelisk the Termentor!" kataa Yami sambil mengeluarkan Obelisk.

"Gawat kalau silent sword man diserang oleh Obellisk maka live point Yugi akan langsung menjadi 0!" kata Malik.

"Yugi!" Jou hanya bisa meneriakkan nama Yugi.

"Aku aktifkan spell card turn jump!" kata Yugi sambil mengaktifkan kartu sihir turn jump.

"_Meskipun begitu silet sword man yang sudah jadi lv 3 tidak akan menang attack point Obelisk(4.000) yang lebih tinggi 1.500 point. Sudah kuduga aibou masih belum matang sebagai duelist." _Pikir Yami.

"Lalu kuaktifkan trap card Cracking Axe. Cracking axe akan mengurangi attack point moster lawan sebanyak 500 point setiap giliran, sekarang sudah 3 giliran terlewat akibat efect Turn jum, maka attack point Obelisk akan turun sebanyak 1.500 point." Kata Yugi. maka oleh karena itu Obelisk vs Silent sword man saling menghancurkan satu sama lain.

"Wuah! Obelisk berhasil dikalahkan!" kata Jou kaget.

"_Aibou…" _pikir Yami sedih.

* * *

sokubaku shite motto hitsuyouto shite  
itoshiinara shuuchakuwo misetsukete  
"okashii" noga tamaranaku sukini naru  
ikeru tokomade ikeba iiyo

(Every moment, it's harder to restrain myself  
If this is love, I want to wear it on my sleeve  
The "strange feeling" turns into an unbearable longing  
I would follow you to the end of forever)

* * *

"Aku panggil Destoyer Dragon Gandora!" kata Yugi.

"Hm…" Yami hanya bisa bergumam kecil.

"Gandora! Aktifkan kekuatan spesial! Dengan membayar ½ dari life point, maka Gandora akan menghancurkan semua monster di Arena!" kata Yugi.

"Aibou…" Yami hanya bisa berkata kecil.

"Destroyer Giga Raise!" teriak Yugi.

"Eh! Kenapa hanya Gandora yang hancur?" kata Jou kaget.

"Itukan!" kata Malik ikut Kaget.

"Maaf Aibou, aku aktifkan Mirror force." Kata Yami.

"Giliranku selesai aku pasang satu kartu terbalik giliranku selesai!" kata Yugi sambil tersenyum.

"Ke-kenapa Yugi tersenyum?" tanya Anzu.

"Seharusnya dengan keadaan Yugi yang sekarang dia harus terjepit." Kata Sugoroku.

"Apa sebenarnya Yugi tidak mau Yami kalah…" kata Anzu.

"Jangan bercanda! Yugi bukanlah orang yang seperti itu." Kata Jou.

"Eh?" Anzu hanya bisa heran.

"Yugi dia hanya senang karena bisa melawan lawan sekuat itu." Kata Jou.

"_Kenapa kau masih bisa tersenyum aibou? Apakah kau sebenarnya ingin berpisah denganku?" _pikir Yami sedih.

* * *

mayoikonda kokoro nara kantanni tokete yuku  
yasashisa nante kanjiru himanado nai kuraini

(If my heart goes astray I will be easily relieved  
as if we had no time to feel tender each other)

* * *

"Black Magician! Serang langsung player!" teriak Yami.

"Kuaktifkan spell card Magician's circle!" kata Yugi. "ini memperbolehkan kita memanggil sati Magician dari deck masing-masing, dan aku memanggil Silent Magician!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan memanggil Dark Magician!" kata Yami. "Ck ck! Kau harus belajar lebih lama lagi aibou… aku aktifkan kartu sihir Magician's Cross!" kata Yami.

"Itukan!" Yugi hanya bisa kaget.

"Ini akan menggabungkan attack power dua Magician's mennjadi 3.000 point." Jelas Yami.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengaktifkan spell card Coin from Heaven!" kata Yugi. "Sekarang ditangan kita berdua hanya ada 1 kartu dan Coin from Heaven memperbolehkan kita mengambil kartu sampai menjadi 6 kartu ditangan kita. Lalu Silent Magicianku akan bertambah attack pointnya 500 pooint setiap lawan mengambil satu kartu, maka oleh sebab itu Silent Magician jadi lv 5 (attack: 3.500)" kata Yugi.

"Hebat…" Otogi hanya bisa tercenggang.

"_Jadi hancurnya gandora sudah diperhitungkan oleh Yugi?" _pikir Sugoroku kaget.

"Silent Magician! Serang mou hitori no boku!" kata Yugi.

* * *

kurikaeshitano wa ano yume janakute  
magiremo nai genjitsuno watashitachi  
furetekara modorenaito shiru sorede iino...  
dareyorimo taisetsuna anata

(That dream has never come again  
There is no chance in our reality  
If we touch, I know we can never go back and that's just fine...  
You are everything in the world to me)

* * *

"Ke-kenapa ada Osiris!" kata Jou kaget.

"Aku mengaktifkan moster rebor, dan lagi sekarang attack point Osiris adalah 6.000" kata Yami.

"Sekarang aku akan membuka isi kotak ini…" kata Yugi.

"Aku lupa akan keberadaan kotak itu…" kata Jou yang membuat Otogi dan Honda sweatdrop.

"Itukan monster reborn!" kata Sugoroku kaget.

"Ya… kartu yang ada didalam kotak ini adalah monster reborn… oleh sebab itu di giliran ini moster rborn tidak bisa digunakan." Jelas Yugi sambil seiring dengan waktu Osiris menghilang.

"Sekarang pertahanan Atem benar-benar kosong…" kata Otogi.

"Kerja bagus aibou…" kata Yami sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Kh… Silent Magician! Serang langsung player!" kata Yugi sehingga life point Yami menjadi 0.

"Kh…" Yami hanya bisa meneerima serangan Silent Magician.

"Uh…" Yugi hanya bisa menangis sambil menjatuhkan semua kartu yang dia pegang.

"Kenapa kau menagis aibou? Seharusnya pemenang tidak boleh menangis." Kata Yami sambil mulai menghampiri Yugi.

"Habis… karena keegoisanku kau harus berpisah dengan kita semua." Kata Yugi.

"Itu tidak apa-apa aibou. Berkat kau aku jadi bisa kembali ketempat keluargaku." Kata Yami.

* * *

yoakega kuruto fuande naite shimau watashini  
"daijoubu" to sasayaita anatamo naite itano?

(Anxiety arrives with the dawn to find me still crying  
When you whispered "it's all right" did I hear tears in your voice, too?)

* * *

"Namonaki Pharaoh, sebutkan namamu." Suara itu keluar dari dalam batu tulis.

"Namaku adalah Atem!" teriak Yami.

"Tunggu Atem!" teriak Anzu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yami dingin.

"Apakah kau benar-benar ingin pergi… kau tidak sadar juga bahwa kalau kau melewati pintu itu hanya akan jadi pembatas diantara kita semua?" kata Anzu.

"Yugi…" kata Yami pelan sambil melirik yugi.

* * *

dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii  
machigai nado naindato omowasete  
Kiss wo shite nurikaete hoshii  
miwakuno tokini yoishire oboretai

(I want to embrace you, I want you to tell me  
That you don't think this is a mistake  
I want you to kiss me, I want you to remake me  
I want to drown in this moment of captivation)

* * *

"Sudahlah Anzu… mungkin memang benar jarak kita terpiasah jauh, tetapi persahabatan kita akan tetap selalu ada…" kata Jou. "Benarkan Yugi?"

"Iya… aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu mou hitori no boku!" kata Yugi sambil tersenyum berusaha agar air matanya tidak menetes lagi.

"_Aku tidak bisa membiarkan air mataku menetes lagi…" _pikir Yugi

* * *

hikiyosete Magnet no youni  
tatoe itsuka hanaretemo meguriau  
fureteite modorenakute ii  
sorede iino dareyorimo taisetsuna anata

(I am drawn to you like a magnet  
Even if I left, we would find each other again  
I've touched you, I can never go back and that's just fine.  
You are everything in the world to me)

* * *

"Sampai jumpa lagi teman-teman!" kata Yami sambil mulai melewati pintu itu dan bajunya mulai berubah menjadi baju Pharaoh yang dia pakai sewaktu masuk kedunia ingatan.

"_Kita pasti akan bertemu suatu saat nantikan… aibou…" _pikir Yami.

* * *

"Eh! Kenapa ini?" kata Sugoroku kaget.

"Tempatnya akan runtuh!" kata Isis.

"Semuanya lari!" kata Malik meberikan instruksi.

"Ah! millenium itemnya!" kata Yugi kaget saat melihat miilenium item yang trhisap kedalam bumi.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi Yugi! ayo kita lari!" kata Jou.

"Iya!" kata Yugi sambil berlri keluar.

"_Sayonara millenium item… sayonara… mou hitori no boku…" _pikir Yugi.

* * *

"Pada akhirnya dia pergi ya…" kata Jou.

"_Banyak hal yang telah kita lalui, sedikit demi sedikit aku jadi tahu apa saja yang ada didunia ini. Kau mengajariku tentang semua hal yang ada didunia ini… terimakasih mou hitori no boku, dan semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi…" _pikir Yugi.

Find

* * *

Author: Selesai…

All: Cepat…

Author: Yang paling cepat yang pernah kubikin…

All: Iya-ya…

Author: Pokoknya jangan lupa di R&R meskipun abal ya!

All: Kalau ada yang mau minta request fanfic lagi gak apa-apa…

Author: Tapi karena udah mau dekat-dekat puasa, tampaknya fanfic yaoi haru saya kebut kerjainnya deh…

All: Kenapa?

Author: Nanti saya malah batal puasanya…

All: Iya juga ya…

Author: Jaanga lupa di review! Ciao ciao!


End file.
